Aches
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: SuperBat story! Batman returns from a night's patrol with a slight injury and Clark attempts to make him feel better.


**I like when people request couples I like.**

**Requested by vampygurl402**

Bruce was so happy to get home. His ankle was throbbing, the balls of his feet aching beyond belief, he could hardly walk.

"Is Clark home?" he asked as he stepped out of his car, hobbling slightly as he made his way to the stairs.

"He's upstairs," Alfred informed, "My, sir, you don't look at all well."

Bruce shook his head, biting his lip to help himself deal with the pain, "Rough night, lost my footing, fell two stories." He grit his teeth, looking towards the door at the top of the stairs, "Clark, I need you," he said quietly, knowing the man could hear him, imagining him sitting on the sofa and laughing at Bruce's obvious pain.

He could hear him moving near the door, he smiled slightly as it opened and Clark came down the stairs, missing the last two as he usually did.

"You're in pain?" he asked bluntly.

"I can't walk," Bruce replied.

Clark smiled, knowing that was about as close to whining as Bruce ever got, and he walked to the man's side. "Is that you asking for help?" he half-smirked.

"No, I'm just informing you that I can't walk."

Clark nodded, "Well," he said as he wrapped an arm around his partner, "Nice to know you still don't mind lying to me." He lifted Batman up slightly, helping him to walk.

"You don't have to carry me," Bruce growled as Clark lifted him, the man's arm tight around his waist.

Clark shook his head, pulling the vigilante clear off the floor and lifting him into a princess-style hold. "I know I don't, but I don't want you to over-exert yourself." Bruce let out a slight growl, not bothering to struggle in Superman's grip.

Clark took him upstairs, leaving Alfred to continue cleaning, neither man giving him another word. He took Bruce into the living room and placed him gently on the sofa, "Let me have a look," he said as he moved himself to Bruce's feet.

Bruce made a short grumble of disapproval, but made no motion to stop him taking off his clasp-boots. Clark shook his head, "Wow, Bruce, what did you do?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear, I'm not repeating myself," Bruce groaned, raising himself up onto his elbows, looking down at his own feet, realising how red and swollen they were.

Clark stared at them, then shook his head, "They're not broken, just bruised," he shook his head, taking one of the man's feet and beginning to rub it gently, "You've got to take better care of yourself. If you do you'll be able to be out longer."

Bruce grunted slightly as Clark began to man handle his feet. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Maybe we could go to a spa for a day?" Clark asked with a soft smile, starting to knead the base of Bruce's feet with his thumbs, hearing the man's breathing change at the sensation, "You'd like it."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow, "That seems a little feminine, don't you think?"

Clark shrugged, "Not really, it's very good for you Bruce, it'll make you more relaxed, less likely to injure yourself again, it makes your muscles stronger."

The vigilante sighed and watched the other man work at his feet. It did feel good. If a spa was anything like this then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. "Ok," he sighed out, "But if I don't like it I'm going to blame you."

"You can do more than just _blame_ me," Superman smirked, knowing it was an empty threat, and that Bruce would more than like it. He moved himself to the edge of the sofa and began to press slightly harder into Bruce's feet, making the man moan slightly.

"…That feels really good," Bruce sighed, watching Clark work, watching the man smile slightly at his approval.

"I'm glad you like it. You'll feel a lot better later," Superman smirked, "It'll help the swelling go down."

Bruce let out and incoherent grumble as he lifted his hand to unclip his chest-plate, realising only now that he was still in his costume, taking the thing off and dropping it to the floor beside the chair, doing the same to the armour on his arms and upper legs, laying now in his grey skin-tight suit.

"Feel better?" Clark smiled, rolling up the material on Bruce's leg to massage his ankle and calf.

Bruce nodded listlessly, exhaling gently, "I'm so tired, Clark…" he moaned out, laying his head back on the swede cushion and rubbing his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger against his eyes.

"I know," Clark said, smiling softly, "I can hear it." He exhaled gently as he looked over Batman's body, picking out the other sore areas, several bumps on his legs and one to his lower torso, but nothing that he could immediately solved as his aching feet could. "Once I'm done, I'll get your blanket and you can sleep here for a couple of hours."

"…I've got a meeting at 11," Bruce mumbled, nuzzling into cushion and letting his eyes slip closed, enjoying the feeling of Clark's hands on him, letting out a tiny moan of pleasure.

"I'll make sure you're up in time," Clark smiled, continuing to rub the man's feet, "You need rest to recover."

Bruce gave a soft nod, feeling an odd warmth start to fill him as he began to drift off.

The other man continued to massage his feet until he was sure Bruce had fallen asleep. He quietly got to his feet and went to find a blanket, locating one in the pile of clean washing in the laundry room.

He retuned to the living room to see Alfred standing over Bruce's form, he looked up with a soft smile as Clark spread the blanket over the sleeping man, giving his head a soft shake, "I can never get him to sleep," the older man mused, "You must tell me how you do it."

Clark shook his head, letting out a tiny chuckle, "Nah, that's my secret."

**I hope you like it, please leave a review :3**


End file.
